Locust Technology
Due to their subterranean existence, and until Emergence Day their isolation from humanity, the Locust Horde have developed technology that is vastly different to human technology. Notably, they make use of living creatures in the place of machines. They also have a distinctive form of architecture, carved out of the rock that they live in, and unique weapon designs. Due to uncertainty about the origins of the Locust Horde, it is not yet known how much of this technology came about. Weapons Technology Locust weaponry is fairly conventional, with a few notable exceptions. Both versions of the Hammerburst rifle work in much the same way as a human-made rifle would, and the Boltok Pistol has a standard revolver design. Others are deviations from standard human designs, such as the Boomshot grenade launcher. The Locust also favor the use of captured human weapons such as the Gnasher shotgun and the Lancer assault rifle. Certain weapons possess a more unique design however. The Torque Bow is unlike any contemporary human weapon. Its design is based around a crossbow, but combines a mechanical action that gives the arrow rotational energy (torque). This gives the arrow a longer effective range and vastly improved accuracy over a standard bow and arrow. The arrow head contains an explosive Imulsion charge, as evidenced by the glowing of the arrow heads, which makes it an incredibly powerful weapon. This design is completely unique to the Locust Horde. Locust grenades are also distinctive. The Ink grenade is especially notable because it combines the unique weapon design of the Locust with their use of their species variants. The Ink grenade is actually a baby Nemacyst housed in a grenade casing. Armor The Locust Horde has various forms of specialized armor for combat roles. These range from strip down armor for the Grenadier and Grenadier Elite (so they can maneuver better in close quarters combat), to helmets that can aid Snipers in killing Gears. Vehicular and Machine Technology The Hollows of Sera are populated with an abundance of large animal life, and the Locust have domesticated many species for use as vehicles and warbeasts. Corpsers are used to dig the tunnels that the Locust use to travel beneath the planet's surface. Brumaks carry Troika turrets and a rocket launcher into battle. Seeders are used as artillery and jamming devices. Reavers are used as airborne gunships and light infantry support role. Nemacyst are ammunition for the Seeders and a component of certain explosives. Mangler fish drive their gunboats. An unidentified insectoid creature propels their 'processing' barges. On the surface, Locust use Gas Barges propelled by an enormous floating creature as transportation and fire support platforms. However, the Locust do have some machine technology. There are levers and switches all over Nexus that open doors and activate cover. There are also lifts and a cable car system that appear to be driven by mechanical means. Artificial Selection It has been confirmed from COG DNA analysis that Brumaks have been bred from smaller native apes.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty It is unknown what kind of technology was used to do this, or how it was even done, but it shows that the Locust have mastered artificial selection and use it for their war effort. It is not known whether other Locust creatures came about by the same means, or if they are natural occurrences. Computer Technology Despite seeming primitive, the Locust have a considerable grasp of computer technology. There are numerous computer terminals dotted throughout the Inner Hollows and Nexus. These computers are used for a variety of functions, such as cataloging prisoners and as a broadcast system. The Locust also seem to have a grasp of basic electronics, and have invented their own version of the microphone. There is no evidence of robotics in the Hollows however. See Also *Human Technology References Category:Articles needing citations Category:Collectibles Category:Locust Horde